First Panzer Division: For Whom the Bell Tolls
by Colonel Karl L Schubaltz
Summary: Sequel to 'Tales from the First Panzer Division'. Karl is recieving visions of a mysterious enemy and Leon's acting funny... could this be the Apocalypse??


  
  
  


**For Whom the Bell Tolls**  
_Tales from the First Panzer Division ACT II_  
_Part One_ Written by _Colonel Karl L Schubaltz_

  
  
  
  
**Colonel-sama's Scribblings**-- _Was inspired to write this fic thanks to Metallica's 'For Whom the Bell Tolls'. This is a sequel to Tales from the First Panzer Division._   
  
  
_Make his fight on the hill in the early day  
Constant chill deep inside  
Shouting gun, on they run through the endless grey  
On the fight, for they are right, yes, by who's to say?  
For a hill men would kill, why? They do not know   
Suffered wounds test there their pride   
Men of five, still alive through the raging glow  
Gone insane from the pain that they surely know _   
  
The storm raged around them, heavy rain hit the armor of the zoids with great force. There were 8 zoids on the field, a Great Zabre with a Hiblit Vulcan Cannon, a Berserk Fury with Imperial markings, a Stealth Viper with markings of the Sand Scorpion Nomads, an Imperial Dark Horn, a surrendered DiBison, a Lightning Saix with medical insignias, and a black Rev Raptor. The occupants inside stared into the dark horizon as figures began to form.   
  
_For whom the bell tolls  
Time marches on  
For whom the bell tolls_   
  
The rundown church behind them were locked up tightly, the refugees inside were huddled and trying to keep together. An evil air lingered in the air, the scent of corruption and defilement stung the noses of civilian and soldier alike. Civilian soldiers held hunting rifles and pitchforks, ready to fight the good fight.   
  
_Take a look to the sky just before you die  
It is the last time you will   
Blackened roar massive roar fills the crumbling sky   
Shattered goal fills his soul with a ruthless cry   
Stranger now, are his eyes, to this mystery   
He hears the silence so loud   
Crack of dawn, all is gone except the will to be   
Now the will see what will be, blinded eyes to see _   
  
The figures took on a more definate form, they were skeletal knights riding skeletal horses with glowing red eyes. The Death Knight in front of them drew a sword and raised it, roaring its' command. They charged at the zoids that were guarding the church full of refugees, the zoids charged back at them. Thunder rolled over the battlefield and lightning illuminated it, warriors of the Empire fighting valiantly to save the humans that were terrorized by the forces of an unplacable darkness.   
  
_For whom the bell tolls   
Time marches on   
For whom the bell tolls_   
  
"T-they broke through!!!" Karl Schubaltz shouted, seeing skeletal knights running for the church. "I GOT THEM!!!" Callisto responded, trying to destroy the skeletons. "It's not done..." Leon stared at the dark horizon, his eyes clouded over with psionics. "....They're coming...." "What's coming, Leon??" Jinx asked, stepping up with her Rev Raptor. "....IT'S HERE!!!" The Dark Horn and Rev Raptor broke into black flames, Thomas and Doc turned around in horror. "JINX!!!!! SCOTTY!!!!" Soon, the DiBison and Lightning Saix followed suit. "Thomas!! THOMAS!!!!" Karl screamed, then turned around to bear witness to the thing that materialized in front of the Great Zabre. The thing tore at the church and spat black flame at it, the church exploded and the thing flew away into the storm. "....no...." "Aethelwulf??" Callisto turned around to see the Berserk Fury on the ground, splayed in a defeated position. "Leon?? LEON!?!?! **LEON!!!!**"   
  
_For whom the bell tolls   
Time marches on   
For whom the bell tolls_   
  
  
Karl Schubaltz sat up from his bed, almost screaming. His body was covered in a fine layer of sweat and the color from his skin had melted, he was white as a ghost. Thunder rumbled outside his window, lightning flashed outside, Karl looked at his alarm clock and frowned slightly. "Only 0300 hours." He moaned, then put on a satin white button-up shirt and slipped on his stockings. Karl stepped into the officers' lounge to pour himself some coffee, he stirred some creamer into the coffee and sighed. "This is the fifth night I had this dream." Karl muttered quietly, he sipped his coffee and raided the day-old donuts. "...and it's been five days when Leon started acting funny.... is this a Malfaesian thing??"   
  
  


**--Continued--**


End file.
